Card Tips:CEO Amaterasu
*CEO Amaterasu is an immensely useful Unit that synergizes with most of the Oracle Think Tank's arsenal. Psychic Bird, White Hare of Inaba, Oracle Guardian, Red Eye, and Imperial Daughter can help gather 8 Soul in order to use this card's Megablast. Alternatively, if you do not aim for that, this card can be used to meet the requirements of Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye, Evil-eye Princess, Euryale, Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (with whom Amaterasu synergizes especially well due to both having the ability to fuel the Soul for each other), Secretary Angel, Faithful Angel, Luck Bird and others. *Besides how useful her ability to fill the Soul is, she can consistently hit for very high Power, since her Cont will even activate in the middle of the Battle Phase, after performing a Twin Drive, if your hand reaches the necessary amount of cards. Not to mention that ability to check the top of the deck for trigger cards and return unwanted cards to the bottom is also extremely useful, and couples well with the abilities of Oracle Think Tank Units such as Dark Cat and Psychic Bird that can let you draw cards outside of your Draw Phase. *When wanting to use this card's Megablast, it may be beneficial to target a weaker Unit on the field. Coupled with Weather Girl, Milk, this Unit can reach 24000 Power, which makes her extremely hard to block for a 9000 or lower base Power unit, especially with her ability to check triggers more consistently. The shield your opponent will save is easily made up by the extra cards you will be able to draw. *You need to be careful not to deck out while using this card - with a lot of draw skills, and the Soul Charge, it can be surprisingly easy to get down to just a few cards. This can be used to your benefit, as, thanks to Amaterasu, you should know exactly what lies at the bottom of your deck and in what order - although since they will be mostly non-trigger cards, you may want to avoid reaching that point. Keep in mind that Amaterasu's Megablast allows you to draw up to five cards. If you feel you're running the risk of decking out, you may want to restrict yourself to drawing less than the maximum amount - even one or two cards can make a huge difference in a close game. *If you feel confident, you can trick your opponent by leaving a non-trigger card on top of your deck with this card's Soul Charge, hopefully still a useful card for that situation. He might get nervous and guard in a situation where he would otherwise have let the attack go through, or guard with more cards than necessary, resulting in you obtaining hand advantage. *It may be best to return a Heal trigger to the bottom of your deck, if you will not be able to activate its effect during that turn and your deck is running low on cards. That way you have a surefire backup when you get down to the last few cards. Be aware that even if the heal effect doesn't activate, you're still missing out on +5000 Power and 10000 Shield in your hand, so weigh your choice carefully. *If you plan to use the Mega Blast, pair this card up with a rear-guard Sword Dancer Angel to have a 13k hitter. Category:Tips